


[podfic] Untitled Stardew Omens Fic by Atalan

by werebear



Series: Podfics by werebear [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear
Summary: Crowley has decided to give up on life in the city and move to the countryside. Aziraphale is intrigued by the new arrival in Pelican Town. Fluff ensues in such enormous quantities I am compelled by law to recommend a dental check-up after reading.[Podfic]Note: E rating is for the end of chapter 4 only. The rest of the fic is all very tame.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Podfics by werebear [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584904
Comments: 22
Kudos: 35





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Update: all chapters that have been posted are done, edited, and up!  
> After all is done, I will add an option to download third-or-half-of-the-fic sized files, for convenience.

**Text:** [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408/)

**Author:** [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

**Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

**Length:** 39 minutes

**Stream or Download Chapter 1:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/c178yrp380j34ugc5eca1qovbasy9vbd)


	2. Summer

**Text:** [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408/)

 **Author:** [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 42 minutes

 **Stream or Download Chapter 2:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/x7da7nw0xpcg20x2rxgfzzl273aduw3n)


	3. Fall

**Text:** [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408/)

 **Author:** [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 49 minutes

 **Stream or Download Chapter 3:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/56l36f1crghyopuwsuw5s163jkni4gwb)


	4. Winter, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the explicit section of the fic is here in chapter 4, starting at 49:47 till the end of the chapter.

**Text:** [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408/)

 **Author:** [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 62 minutes

 **Stream or Download Chapter 4:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/gxu5mg9r29xq9j2sdiyzm6twwjgr9kcp)


	5. Winter, Part 2

**Text:** [Untitled Stardew Omens Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433408/)

**Author:** [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan)

**Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

**Length:** 53 minutes

**Stream or Download Chapter 5:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/439o73mphyc6rmuopve5aa15fivuodu3)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCH WHAT CAN I EVEN SAY. I hope that my reading of this exceptional, comfort-food of a story will provide half as much delight as the fic itself has given me.


End file.
